Conventional ways of exercising to achieve fitness goals can be challenging for many people. Exercising typically involves performing repetitive motions, which many view as tedious and therefore not enjoyable. Moreover, it is difficult for individuals to track the performance of their exercises besides using basic measurements such as time and distance. Today, one often needs to hire a personal trainer to get deeper knowledge and advice about one's workouts. In addition to the high cost, the expertise of the personal trainers can vary and the quality of their advice cannot be guaranteed.
Wearable fitness devices have been gaining popularity in recent years. There are some wearable devices that provide functions such as automatic step counting or distance tracking. These devices, however, typically only provide limited information about basic exercises such as how much a person has walked in a day, which can be insufficient for those who want to improve the quality of their workouts in addition to quantity.
For a wearable fitness device to provide more sophisticated functions such as personal fitness coaching, the device must first be configured. Because a user may use multiple such devices (e.g., wear multiple devices on arms and legs during an exercise session to monitor form), a way to configure the devices so that the user may distinguish among multiple devices is needed. Moreover, if a user uses multiple management devices to manage the wearable fitness device (e.g., using his smartphone as well as tablet to manage the wearable fitness device throughout the day), the configuration should accommodate this scenario. The configuration process should also be intuitive for the user.